This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for non-destructive testing (NDT) of manufactured articles, and in particular, to methods for calibrating NDT instruments.
Non-destructive testing and results analysis of manufactured articles (such as airplane) preferably includes participation by specially trained NDT inspectors. Generally the trained inspector will be called out to the inspection site for the purpose of inspecting the part. During the set-up procedure, typically the trained inspector will calibrate the NDT instrument for the area of the part to be inspected. This can be a time-consuming process. The process can be more difficult for set-up technicians who are not trained NDT inspectors.
It would be advantageous to provide an automated method for calibrating an NDT instrument that does not require the presence of a trained NDT inspector at the inspection site and may reduce the time taken to calibrate the equipment.